Happy Belated Birthday
by Lacie Hirako
Summary: After Gin forgot Rangiku's birthday, a sore Rangiku mopes in her barracks watching Love actually, and Gin brings her a small gift to say sorry. Please don't get put off by the first chapter, I assure you it gets better c:
1. Chapter 1

The Seretei was bustling with a cheerful energy as the soul society was experiencing an extreme heatwave.

All over you could hear the clinking of clay cups, droplets of sake spilling over the edge on impact.

Most, if not all squads had been given the day off, as it wasn't often they experienced weather as pleasant as this.

This meant that the normally bustling squad 10 barracks were empty, apart from a certain busty young redhead.

Rangiku stood in the kitchen of the barracks, surrounded by electric fans plugged into every free plug socket. She had a mixing bowl, full of what looked to be cake batter, and she wore a pained expression as she struggled to stir the thick mixture in the bowl. She sighed exasperatedly, dropping the mixing bowl onto the counter and grabbed the plug for the electric mixer. As she fumbled about, trying to unplug a fan while still holding a spoon and the plug, a skinnier, pale arm snaked under hers and unplugged the fan for her. Turning around, was was confronted with a familiar, silver haired man.

"How ya doin Ran chan? What ya-" Gin paused as he beheld the mess before him.

Her hair was covered in white patches of what was probably flour, she had egg down her uniform and mixture on her cheek and nose, probably from 'testing' the recipe. "God bless ya, yer sure _you're_ not the one goin the the oven?"Rangiku shook her head, trying to conceal a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Don't you have a squad to take care of, Gin?"

Gin shrugged. "I gave 'em the day off, looks like yer captain did the same."

Rangiku nodded, turning around and plugging in the electric mixer. Gin frowned as Rangiku turned her back on him. _guess I'm still in her bad books then, _he thought. Gin slid his way put of the kitchen just as Rangiku turned on the electric mixer and put it in the bowl, just for the contents to go flying all over the kitchen. Gin chuckled to himself and continued on his way.

Rangiku sighed, defeated and placed the bowl, spoon and mixer into the sink. She strode over to the corner of the room and slumped down against the wall, hugging her knees. She sighed. Still, Gin didn't deserve any attention from her. Missing her birthday was something she would not take lightly. You would think that after so many years it would be an easy date to remember. A frown spread across her face. It wasn't so much that he missed it, but the fact that she barely even saw him anymore. She shook her head and stood up, moving towards the door leading to her sleeping quarters

* * *

When Gin crept back into the barracks it was completely silent._ Almost_. He could her faint voices and music coming from Rangiku's quarters/ He quietly slid open the door to find Rangiku sat curled up on her futon watching Love Actually. She looked up to the figure in the doorway and let out a small hasp when she saw what he was holdig. His pale, stick like arms contained a small, pastel pink cake with a single candle in the middle.

"Happy belated birthday Ran chan~"

She shook her head, her face pained with a smile and patted th space on the futon next to her. He obliged, sitting down beside her. She lent over and blew out the candle.

"What did ya wish fer?"

Rangiku shook her head, doing a locking motion in front of her mouth and throwing away the pretend key. He laughed at her childishness and cut her a slice of cake. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him, letting out a content sigh as they watched Love Actually. This is what she had wanted. She didn't care about her birthday or the cake, she just wanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rangiku yawned, stretching her arms above her head and forcing her tired eyes open. She rolled her shoulders and stood up, running her fingers through her hair as she walked towards her door, not pausing to take in any of her surroundings. She padded over to the kitchen to find some food, only to be met by..

"MATSUMOTO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES?"

Rangiku spun around to me met by a very red faced, white haired captain staring up at her with a half furious half terrified expression. Rangiku stared at him for a moment, puzzled, before looking down and letting out a screech as she realized she was without any clothes whatsoever. She ran back to her room, crossing her arms in a failed attempt to give herself some modesty. Toshiro shook his head in desperation and walked over to his desk to get started on his paperwork.

rangiku slammed the sliding door shut and facepalmed. _How the hell did I forget clothes.. _she thought. Then, her covers began to move and she let out another small shriek, before realizing it was the silver haired man who had joined her last night. She looked around the room and the night before came back to her as she saw the pink, half eaten cake in the corner and sake bottles covering the floor. As she scanned the room she heard a chuckling coming from the man her covers.

"Well Ran chan, from the sound of that commotion I guess ya forgot yer clothes before ya went out?"

Rangiku shook her head at the grin covering his face. She walked over her side of the futon where her uniform was in a little pile, and was beginning to put it back on before a pair of cold arms snaked around her bare waist. He pressed kisses down from her ear to her shoulder, extracting a small moan from the redhead. She dumped her clothes back on the floor and joined him under the covers, where they proceeded to loudly repeat the happenings of the previous night, much to the dismay of the small, white haired captain in the office next door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Think I should probably mention this, this chapter is six weeks after the previous one, and three weeks after Aizen, Gin and Tosen betrayed the soul society. **

**While I'm here, Thank you for the views c:**

* * *

Toshiro was woken by the sound of someone running, followed by vomiting. It wasn't a great start to the day. He slid on his uniform and walked over to the bathroom where a certain red head was throwing up into the toilet. He sighed and knelt down beside her, holding back her hair as she removed the contents of her stomach. After several minutes of retching, Rangiku slumped down against the toilet as Toshiro handed her a towel to wipe her mouth on. This had been a morning routine for the past four days now. At first, he thought it was just about Gin, but it seemed that it was something more than that. He helped Rangiku to her feet and led her back to her room. He waited outside as she got dressed, and as soon as she came out he grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the door.

"Eh? Captain it's to early to be dragging me around like this!" Rangiku whined, sticking her bottom lip out, forming a pout.

Toshiro shook his head. "We're going to squad four to get you seen to, because I for one don't find it pleasant waking up to the sound of retching every morning."

Rangiku sighed, but obliged, letting Toshiro walk her to the squad four barracks.

* * *

Rangiku sat on the edge of the examination table, swinging her legs and looking around at the few posters about hygiene on the plain white walls. Toshiro stood against the doorway, his hair blending in well with the scenery. After several minutes of re-reading the words "Hands must be washed thoroughly" many times, Captain Unohana finally made her way into the room, walking straight over to Rangiku and ignoring the small captain who took only a quarter of the doorway.

"What seems to be the problem, Rangiku?"

Toshiro, not appreciating being overlooked, stepped forward to answer the question before Rangiku could open her mouth.

"She has been waking up every morning around seven, and throwing up for five to ten minutes. I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure thats not normal. I need my lieutenant in good shape, not that she would do the paperwork if she _was_ in good shape.."

Unohana nodded, stepping closer to Rangiku and pressing a hand on her abdomen. She frowned, pressing several spots around her abdomen before removing her hand.

"Say Rangiku, have you performed any sexual activities within the last six to eight weeks?"

Rangiku's face filled with confusion as what the squad four captain had just asked her, and then she slowly nodded, recalling the last full night she spent with Gin before..

"Ah, well I'm not sure if the news you're about to receive is what you want to hear right now Rangiku, but I think you may be pregnant...Rangiku?"

Rangiku's face was blank as she stared at the space behind Unohana, blocking out all of the noise around her. Pregnant? She couldn't be pregnant..could she? God dammit Gin, you had _one_ job.

She felt a gentle tap at her shoulder, pulling her out of her trance like state.

"Rangiku, I'm guessing you know who the father is?"

Rangiku nodded, looking down at her feet, anywhere but at her captain. Unohana nodded sympathetically.

"Say no more. You will have to come back in a few weeks or so and let me check up on you and the baby, but you seem fine so I will let you go now. You are probabably about six to eig- well you will know how far along you are. The morning sickness will last up to the twelfth week so until then you just have to grin and bear it i'm afraid. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me."

Rangiku nodded, jumping down from the table and walking out of the room, avoiding her captain's disapproving look as he followed her back to the squad barracks.


End file.
